Changes 2
by Redzik
Summary: Again Wyatt is not happy with some changes in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.  
>I know, I know :( I shouldn't have and it was supposed to be in February, but I couldn't help it xD and maybe it'll give me an inspiration to finish other stories.<br>I hope this story will be as confusing as the first one, if not more ^^. If you want to understood this one better you should read _Changes_ first.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's character.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Chris," whined Phoebe. "Just tell me, please, please, please?" she begged turning her big, puppy dog eyes on him.<p>

Chris rubbed his temples to ease the headache. Ever since he came back from his trip across the time with two Wyatts the sisters were pestering him for answers. All week, day after day they tried everything; from pleading and begging to shouting and threatening, but the Whitelighter didn't budge. It didn't help matters, that he had said he would fill them in, when he get back and the other Wyatt said the same thing. Chris seriously started to wonder if it wouldn't be better if he move in to the Underworld.

"Still trying to make him talk?" asked amused Paige, walking into the attic. Chris glared at her and focused back on the Book of Shadows. He didn't know which one of them was the worst in making his life a living hell. He would bet on Piper, but she stopped talking to him two days ago and avoided him like a plague. It was fine by him, but that meant that the remaining two Charmed Ones doubled their efforts.

"He'll break someday," said Phoebe with a smirk. "We need just keep asking." She sounded way too cheerful. Could she pick with her empathy how close he was to give up and tell them, just to have a little break? No, she couldn't have. He drank the blocking potion, besides he had his barriers up.

"I'm all for that," agreed Paige. Chris groaned inwardly. The vision of nice, little cave in the Underworld never looked so appealing.

"If you're done," the Whitelighter grumbled, "you have demon to vanquish." The two women looked at him innocently.

"We'll get him, if you tell..." started Paige, apparently thinking, that bribing him would be a good idea.

"Forget it," Chris growled, he walked to the table, grabbed some potions and orbed out to find a demon. Since he'd be in the Underworld for some time, checking out some caves wouldn't hurt either.

* * *

><p>It was too dark to make out if it was a cave or a room or any other place. The cauldron, in which some gross looking goo was bubbling was barely visible either. But that didn't seem to bother the lone occupant of the place, who threw some powder into the goo, muttering something. There was a loud bang and a puff of smoke raised above the cauldron. The figure laughed maniacally. After a few seconds the sound was cut off abruptly and the figure looked around in confusion.<p>

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Wyatt blinked a couple of times and looked around the attic in confusion. Bright, sunny, shiny attic.<p>

"Hey, Wyatt, are you okay?" Chris, who stood next to the Book looked at him with a frown. Suddenly something wasn't right with his brother.

"Um," Wyatt started, unsure. It wasn't the Chris, who was in the past, maybe the other one? He smiled, "Hey, Chris, good to see you again."

"What?" the Whitelighter stared at him, like he was crazy.

"Doesn't matter, sorry," the Source shrugged and started walking to him, passing near the mirror. "Can you..." he stopped and jumped back, staring at his reflection. "No, no, no, no," he muttered, clutching the edge of the mirror in horror. He had short hair, was dressed in light colored clothes and his whole appearance screamed 'good'. "What the hell is that?"

"Who are you?" Chris demanded, now sure that something had possessed his brother.

* * *

><p>Wyatt froze in the chair, staring wide eyed at the long table and various demons sitting around it.<p>

"Is something wrong, my lord?" the demon sitting on his left leaned slightly to him.

Wyatt swallowed hard, "N-no, nothing at all," he jumped to his feet, taking advantage, that he apparently was in charge, "continue without me."

The demons muttered something among themselves as Wyatt made hasty run to the door.

* * *

><p>"... and we can't do that without... " Chris stopped talking and glared at his brother, who was staring at him dazedly. "Are you even listening to me?"<p>

"C-chris?" Wyatt stuttered, looking around the living room wildly. "What? Where? How?"

"What's wrong with you?" the Whitelighter frowned. Then he suddenly jumped up from the couch, ready to fight. "You're not Wyatt."

Wyatt jumped up as quickly, "No, I am. You're not Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris **- brother of good Wyatt, was travelling with two Sources and then he and his **Wyatt** got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
><em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ - good Wyatt, brother of the evil **_Chris_**  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on  
><em>Wyatt<em> - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span> - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong><em>Chris<em>** - evil Chris, brother of the good _**Wyatt**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yes, I am Chris,<strong>" the Whitelighter stated firmly. "**What have you done to my brother?**"

"_**You're... Huh,**_" _**Wyatt**_ looked around again taking in his surroundings. "_**It seems, that I'm in the changed future,**_" he announced happily.

"**What?**" **Chris** gaped at him incredulously for a moment. "**Make sense!**"

"_**Oh, right, well I traveled to the past to change something bad and it seems that I'm going to succeed. But why I'm here now? Did you cast any spells lately?**_"

"**No,**" **Chris** relaxed slightly, but still eyed him warily.

"_**That's strange. Me neither,**_" he shrugged and made his way to the stairs. "_**I better be going. Don't want to change anything.**_"

"**But what about my brother?**" **Chris** followed him. "**Is he there with you or what?**"

"_**What?**_" _**Wyatt**_ looked at the Whitelighter curiously.

"**You're in his body you know,**" the younger boy stated.

"_**I'm in his...**_" _**Wyatt**_ looked down at his body and saw dark, navy sweatshirt and black pants. He flinched and ran to the mirror. "_**Well, at least I... he doesn't have long hair.**_"

"**Long hair?**" the Whitelighter asked uneasily. It sounded way too familiar.

"_**It's a long story,**_" _**Wyatt**_ sighed. "_**We, I and my brother I mean, met our counterparts from another reality, where me, I mean the other me, was the Source.**_"

"**Oh,**" **Chris** snorted. "**It's you then. I mean the one, who is trying to save me from turning evil?**"

_**Wyatt**_ frowned at him, "_**How did you... You were there?**_" he asked and **Chris** nodded. "_**Which one were you then?**_"

The Whitelighter smirked, "**You threatened to kill me, when we showed up.**"

"**_Oh, right, sorry about that._**"

"**It's fine,**" **Chris** shrugged. "**So where is my brother?**"

"_**Well, seeing as I'm in his body, then he should...**_" _**Wyatt**_ cut off abruptly. "_**Oh, this is not good.**_"

"**What?**" asked **Chris** in worry.

"_**Let's just say, that me and my Chris were in the middle of an argument, when suddenly I found myself here.**_"

* * *

><p><span>Wyatt<span> slammed the door shut behind himself and leaned against them with his eyes closed, sighing in relief.

"You're back already?" he heard a familiar voice asking.

Wyatt instantly opened his eyes to see, that he was standing on the landing in the manor and Leo staring at him questioningly. "Dad!" he exclaimed, happy to see a friendly face. "The demons are in the Magic School! And they think I'm their leader or something!"

The Elder looked immediately worried, "Are you alright?" Wyatt was acting strange and he didn't call him 'dad' for years.

"Yes! But we need to find mom and aunts and get rid of them!" Wyatt stalked to the attic. Leo gaped after him, wondering what could have happened. His son acted like he wasn't the Source at all. The startled scream woke the Elder up and he immediately orbed to the attic.

"What the hell?" Wyatt yelled, staring at his very evil looking reflection. "What's this? What's going on?" he looked at Leo. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Wyatt<em> sighed heavily and turned to Chris, "_I'm Wyatt, just not your Wyatt. And before you ask I have no idea what happened, but I know who may know. So if you just find a spell in the Book of Shadows we can get going and try to solve this._"

The Whitelighter didn't look so convinced, but he took the Book, "What kind of spell?"

_Wyatt_, _the Source_ smiled, "_Time traveling spell._"

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>That's it!<em>**" _**Chris**_ growled and jumped to his feet, dusting himself off. He was forced to hit the ground as **_Wyatt_** sent an energyball at him. "**_You spoiled my plans for the last time, my dear brother._**" He summoned a fireball. "_**Time to die,**_" the evil lord smirked and prepared to throw the magical projectile at the Twice Blessed. And his jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrisloveratheart31792 – Thank you :) I don't know about cute, but this story will be definitely confusing xD  
>Meyli Vaisyl – Thanks ^^ I hope you'll be laughing a lot reading this xD<p>

You know, that reviews are very motivating in finding inspiration? ^^

**Wyatt **- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt<em><em>  
><strong><em>Chris<em>** - evil Chris, brother of the good _**Wyatt**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh, you've got to be kidding me,<strong>" **Wyatt** stated incredulously, when he orbed from empty field in the middle of nowhere, where he found himself after he had left the small hut, to the attic. Very museum like with hologram of the Book of Shadows attic. It wasn't difficult to tell what had happened as he guessed he was in the body of his evil counterpart, if black clothes and long hair were anything to go by. "**What have they done now?**"

"My lord?" the guarding demon poked his head in the room.

"**It's fine,**" **Wyatt** waved him off, trying to act as if he had every right to be there and rule the world. "**Go back to whatever you were doing and leave me alone.**"

"Yes, my lord," demon bowed and disappeared.

**Wyatt** sighed and looked around, trying to figure out what he should do next. His eyes landed on the triquetra drawn on the wall, "**Well, I hope I remember that spell.**"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him?" Paige shouted above the wailing of little Wyatt. Piper paced back and forth, bouncing him in her arms, trying to calm him, but that only made things worse.<p>

"Stop doing that!" Phoebe advised from her leafing through the Book, trying to find something, anything to solve the matter of unconsoled child. The little Wyatt was crying for almost an hour and a half now without any break. She started to understand how Chris felt with their constant questioning.

"Nothing is working," stated worried Piper. "Leo!"

The Elder orbed in and instantly winced at the loud crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking to his ex-wife.

"I don't know," she replied handing him the child. If they thought, that was bad they were solely mistaken. The moment little Wyatt found himself in the arms of his father he started to scream a bloody murder. Paige and Phoebe covered their ears and Piper quickly took the child away from Leo.

"What was that?" the Elder backed away a few steps, looking shocked.

"I don't know," the oldest Charmed One went back to pacing and trying to shush her son.

"What's with that commotion?" asked Chris appearing in the attic. Wyatt quietened instantly and orbed into his arms. "Whoa!" the Whitelighter exclaimed, catching him at the last second. "Don't do that," he scolded the child. Then he noticed the stares everyone were giving him. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"We couldn't calm him down for ages and you just showed up and he's quiet like an angel," stated Paige.

"What have you done to my son?" asked Piper furiously.

"Whoa, whoa," Chris backed off, giving little Wyatt to Leo, who stood next to him. "I didn't do anything. I just get back from the Underworld and I haven't seen you and him all day."

"That doesn't mean..." Piper stated, but was cut off as Wyatt made a protesting sound and orbed back to Chris.

"What's with you, hm?" asked the Whitelighter, looking down at the child. Little Wyatt glared back at him. The intensity of his stare far too powerful for this tiny body and Chris blinked. "Oh."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Wyatt?<strong>_" _**Chris**_ asked warily, extinguishing the fireball. His brother was looking at him with wide smile, jumping up and down and clapping his hand excitedly. And on top of that gurgling happily. "_**Wyatt?**_" _**Chris**_ repeated. The Twice Blessed squealed and orbed. The Source had a momentary panic attack, up until the orbs appeared right above him and Wyatt landed on top of him, sending them both crashing on the ground. _**Chris**_ struggled to get free from the weight crushing him down. "_**What the..?**_" he started, but cut off as he come face to face with a happy expression of his older brother, who was giggling like a child and exclaimed something like 'Kwis'. Dumbfounded Source stared at him for some time. Only moving, when Wyatt apparently got bored and wandered off. "_**Oh, no, no, no,**_" _**Chris**_ quickly got to his feet and grabbed the Twice Blessed by the arm. "_**No. We're going to the manor and figure this out.**_" With that they disappeared in swirl of the black orbs.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chris_** - evil Chris, brother of the good **_Wyatt  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt**_  
><em>**Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt**_  
><em>**Wyatt - evil Wyatt, brother of Chris**_  
><em>**_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother**_  
><em>**Chris - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on

*words* - telepathic conversation_**  
><strong>_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>They appeared it the attic. Thankfully the Charmed Ones weren't there to give some lecture. <em><strong>Chris<strong>_ let go of his brother and strode to the Book, only to pause in mid step as a sound of crashing vial and giggle could be heard. He whirled around to see, that **Wyatt** happily poked around the potions, which stood on the table. His eyes widened as the Twice Blessed reached for one of them.

"_**No!**_" the Source shouted and dove in his direction. **Wyatt** froze, startled, lifting his head to look at **_Chris_**, who quickly snatched the vial from his hand and took remaining ones from the table. **Wyatt's** mouth turned downwards and tears shined in his eyes.

"_**Oh no, don't cry, please, don't cry,**_" _**Chris**_ begged in horror, simultaneously trying to keep his brother from crying, not drop any of the potions and find a place to safely stash them away. "_**Look. You can't play with them. They are dangerous, you can get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?**_" **Wyatt** nodded and he didn't look like he would cry anymore so _**Chris**_ sighed in relief and made his way to the cupboard. He just placed last potion away, when the excited giggling sounded again. Wary, he turned to the Twice Blessed and almost had a heart attack. **Wyatt** had a knife in his hands, the blade pointing at his own body and waved it too close to him for comfort. Suddenly the knife flew from his hands and embedded itself firmly into the wall. **Wyatt** looked at _**Chris**_ pouting. The Source lowered his hand and took a deep breath.

"_**That was dangerous too, Wyatt,**_" he explained calmly. "_**Here,**_" _**Chris**_ picked up some scattered toys and brought them over to his brother. "_**Why don't you play with these?**_" The Twice Blessed made a happy noise and started playing. _**Chris**_ practically sagged in relief. He watched **Wyatt** for a while, making sure he got absorbed with the toys and walked to the Book of Shadows. He reached for it, but it closed itself and flew away from him, "_**Damn it!**_"

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's not good," Chris muttered. "Not good at all." *Wyatt?* he tried telephatically.<p>

*Finally you noticed!* If possible little Wyatt's glare intensified.

"Chris!" Piper snapped and the Whitelighter jumped.

"Uh, well," Chris trailed off, unsure how he should explain the situation. Even he didn't know what was going on. "I don't think, that's Wyatt. At least not your Wyatt," he quickly added at the growl in his mind and before they could start yelling. *What happened?*

*How should I know?* Wyatt snapped. *I just wanted to cast a spell to get rid of the Resistance.* He huffed, *Looks like it backfired.*

"You think?" Chris snorted, getting the odd stares from the other occupants of the room.

"What do you mean not our Wyatt?" demanded Piper.

"Uh," the Whitelighter shrunk back from her. This wasn't going to end well. "This is Wyatt from the future. I think they switched bodies and..."

"What?" the Charmed Ones and Leo yelled in unison.

"_Seriously, are they capable of anything beside yelling at you?_" asked _Wyatt_ stepping out of the portal with other Chris in tow.

* * *

><p>"<span>I'm what?<span>" Wyatt yelled incredulously. "But that's not possible! I would have never..."

"No, you would not," Leo agreed. "It's just a matter of circumstances, which Chris was trying to solve in the past."

The mention of his brother caused Wyatt to calm down a little. "So Chris from this world is in the past trying to save me from this world?" he asked curiously. Leo winced. "What?" The Elder sighed heavily and carded fingers through his hair, looking very guilty. "What?" the Twice Blessed demanded, suddenly scared.

"Chris doesn't exist in this world," Leo said finally.

"What?" Wyatt paled. "What do you mean?" A horrible thought occurred to him, "Did I kill..."

"No!" Leo cut him off harshly and sighed again. "In this world Chris was never born. He came to the past, meddled in our lives and caused himself not to be conceived. And we were so angry with him, that we didn't even notice." Wyatt was too shocked to form the words. "But don't worry. You from this world went back to the past and made sure he'll be born. Just the changes hadn't happened yet."

Wyatt breathed deeply and tired to calm down, but other thought occurred to him, "Wait, if I'm here, that means the other me, the Source is in the other world! If he..."

"Don't worry," Leo soothed. "I saw him with other Chris. Two of them actually, and he wouldn't hurt him."

"But I must go back and make sure!" Wyatt protested.

"Of course," the Elder nodded and waved at the Book of Shadows. "I'll show you the spell."


	5. Chapter 5

Madlenita – Prosze bardzo ^^ Ta ściąga na początku jest niczym w porównaniu z moją ściągą, którą mam przy pisaniu tego xD Wow, a ja musiałam czytać ze dwa razy, żeby niczego nie pominąć przypadkiem :) Mi też się podobają ^^ Orginalnie mały Wyatt w ogóle nie miał być częścią wymiany, ale wyobraziłam sobie jak Źródło-Chris by zareagował na to i nie mogłam się powstrzymać ^^ Dzięki! :)  
>Chrisloveratheart31792 – Hehehe, I hope you didn't get into trouble :P I'll do my best, thanks :)<strong><strong>

****Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt**_  
><em>**Wyatt - evil Wyatt, brother of Chris**_  
><em>**_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother**_  
><em>**Chris - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong>Wyatt <strong>- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs

*words* - telepathic conversation_**  
><strong>_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the attic stared at the new arrivals in surprise. <em>Wyatt<em> smirked and stood with his arms crossed next to Chris, who arrived with him, just in case they decide to attack. Chris on the other hand looked around curiously, inspecting closely each person.

"This is so weird," he stated, frowning slightly at his counterpart.

"You're telling me?" Chris snorted. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, eying them suspiciously.

The Source grinned, "_I told you I'll be back if nothing changes._"

"What?" the Whitelighter frowned in confusion and then realization dawned, "It's you!" He smiled, "A new image I see. And how can you say, that nothing changed, if..."

"_No, no,_" _Wyatt_ interrupted, holding his hand up. "_It's not my body._" He gestured at the Whitelighter next to him, "_And he's not my Chris._"

"I see," Chris nodded in understanding and glared at the baby in his arms. *Looks like you messed not only our timeline, but others as well.*

*Hey!" Wyatt complained. "How should I know that spell is going to backfire?*

*Oh, I don't know. You're the one, that insisted, that you're all powerful and all knowing and...*

*Shut up!*

"Now, now, that language doesn't suit the babies," the Whitelighter smirked.

"_Oh, don't tell me,_" the Source suddenly grinned and practically bounced to him, leaning in to peer at the child. "_It's him?_"

"Yup," Chris confirmed happily.

"Who?" asked the other Whitelighter in confusion.

"_His Wyatt,_" the Source explained.

Chris's eyes widened, "You're kidding me!"

"Nope," Chris grinned and they laughed.

"_Well, suits you right for messing with the spell!_" said _Wyatt_ eventually, winking at the child.

*I'm going to kill you!* Wyatt raged. *I'm going to kill him! Tell him that! You just wait, till I'm big again!* Chris winced slightly as his brother proceed to shout in his mind, his headache worsening.

"Uh, excuse me!" Piper had enough of the meaningless talk. "I want my son back!"

"Don't worry mom," said the other Chris. "We'll find him."

"Mom?" asked Piper and Leo, staring at Chris in amazement.

"Uh," the Whitelighter realized, he said something he shouldn't and looked guilty at his other version and _Wyatt_. Chris just closed his eyes in despair. The whole thing turned into a total disaster.

"You didn't tell them yet?" asked both Wyatts in unison.

"You both know I couldn't," the Whitelighter sighed tiredly.

"_Then how have you wanted... If you didn't tell them?_" asked _Wyatt_ curiously.

Chris glared at him, "I would figure it out somehow."

"What are you talking about?" asked Paige, but before anyone could answer her the portal opened again.

The man, who walked out of it looked like _Wyatt_, but with long hair and clad in all black. He took a few angry steps forward and searched for the one person, who could have some answers for him. "**Chris!**" he growled. "**I'm gonna kill your brother! Where is he?**"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chris_** - evil Chris, brother of the good **_Wyatt  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Chris <strong>- brother of good Wyatt, was travelling with two Sources and then he and his **Wyatt** got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
><em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ - good Wyatt, brother of the evil **_Chris_**  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on  
><em>Wyatt<em> - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span> - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong>Wyatt <strong>- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt<br>Wyatt - evil Wyatt, brother of Chris**_  
><em>**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Wyatt?<strong>_" _**Chris**_ asked sweetly, after many futile attempts to get his hands on the Book. "_**Can you open the Book for me?**_" The kid in adult body blinked at him blankly. The Source smiled, trying not to show any of the frustration he was feeling and gestured at the ancient tome, currently lying on the floor next to **Wyatt**. "**_Open it?_**" The Twice Blessed glanced at the Book and back at _**Chris**_. "_**Please?**_" the Source cursed inwardly. He should be in the future planning next attack on the city, not be stuck in the past playing a babysitter! "_**It'll help us to get you back to mom.**_" **Wyatt** looked at the Book of Shadows and flipped it open.

"_**Great! Thank you,**_" _**Chris**_ grinned and stepped closer. Not close enough to cause the Book to shut, but close enough to see the spells written in it. "_**Now turn pages, please, okay?**_" **Wyatt** ignored him and went back to play with the toys. "_**Come on, Wyatt,**_" _**Chris**_ pleaded, taking an involuntary step forward. The Book snapped shut. "_**Great! Just great!**_" the Source exclaimed, throwing his hands up. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, staring at **Wyatt**. What he should do now? He glared at the Book of Shadows and looked around for inspiration. Then he spied a pen and smirked. If he couldn't get the spell he'd create another one.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're sure that this spell will work?<strong>" asked **Chris**. "**Because, you know, we used it before and it took us somewhere else entirely.**"

"_**It looks okay,**_" _**Wyatt**_ frowned, studying the spell in the Book. "_**But I'll check if there's another one.**_"

"**Whatever,**" the Whitelighter shrugged. "**I just don't want to end with two Sources again.**"

"_**You may say that again,**_" _**Wyatt**_ pointed at the wall, where the portal was closing, disposing evil looking Wyatt and Leo.

**Chris** turned, and groaned, "**Just great!**"

"Hey!" Wyatt complained. "You're not the one, who's stuck in Source's body!"

**Chris** and _**Wyatt**_ gaped at him.

"**You mean, you're not Wyatt the Source?**" the Whitelighter asked.

"No!" Wyatt scowled and addressed to Leo, "And apparently we're not where we supposed to be."

"Looks that way," the Elder agreed, looking curiously at other _**Wyatt**_. "You're not in your body either I presume."

"_**Yep,**_" _**Wyatt**_ smiled. "_**We were just looking for the right spell when you arrived.**_"

"**So it's not just you and my brother,**" said **Chris** thoughtfully.

"_**You think they have something to do with that?**_" _**Wyatt**_ raised an eyebrow curiously.

"**Maybe,**" **Chris** shrugged. "**We can check with them after we find my brother.**"

* * *

><p>Wordlessly Chris pointed at the baby. The Charmed Ones, Leo and other <span>Chris<span> tensed, expecting an attack. **Wyatt** stared incredulously for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"**Oh, this is priceless,**" he choked. "**I wish I have the camera.**"

*Very funny!* the Source grumbled. *I wonder what would you be saying if you were stuck in baby's body!*

"He can't hear you, you know," Chris sighed. "So stop shouting."

*I'm not that loud. You're okay?* Wyatt asked, concerned.

*Just a headache,* the Whitelighter assured.

"**What's he saying?**" **Wyatt** in Source's body smirked.

"He want's you to be stuck in this body and then laughing about it."

"**Okay, okay,**" **Wyatt** hold his hands up in surrender. "**Point taken. I'd like to back to my body though. It wasn't funny to find myself in your time again.**"

"Oh, you're that Wyatt?" Chris smiled.

"**Yeah. And I want to back to my time, we were planning some stuff. So stop fooling around and reverse the spell.**"

The Whitelighter looked at the child, "You heard him."

*I told you, the spell backfired,* Wyatt huffed.

*What spell?*

*I don't know, some. I didn't pay attention to it. Just had to read some words. And make potion. And it was supposed to allow me to put my demons in the bodies of some of the Resistance members.*

"What?" Chris yelled, staring angrily at his brother. "Are you completely insane?"

"_You know he is,_" said the Source soothingly and Chris glared at him.

"Did he tell you what spell he used?" asked other Chris.

"To control of possessing someones body," the Whitelighter shook his head in disbelief. "And I know for sure, that it's not in this Book of Shadows."

"_Well, obviously,_" _Wyatt_ smirked. "_They don't have half the spells I'm using._"

"Right, so we must get back to my time and find the spell in the Book there," Chris said, looking at **Wyatt**.

"**What? I'm not going back there! They almost killed us the last time, remember?**"

"Well, _Wyatt_ can't go since he doesn't look like evil overlord, and I can't take the baby with me," the Whitelighter explained patiently. "You're in my brother's body. They will think you're the Source."

"**Great,**" **Wyatt** muttered.

"Come on," Chris gave baby to _Wyatt_ and found the spell in the Book. "The quicker we'll solve this the better."

"**You owe me!**" **Wyatt** growled and stepped trough the portal.

"Don't cause any troubles," Chris warned. "And keep him away from Leo."

The portal closed behind the two and silence descended.

"Well," Phoebe said carefully. "Will someone tell us what's going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span> - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong><em>Chris<em>** - evil Chris, brother of the good **_Wyatt  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Wyatt <strong>- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt<strong><strong>  
><strong>Chris <strong>- brother of good Wyatt, was travelling with two Sources and then he and his **Wyatt** got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
><em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ - good Wyatt, brother of the evil **_Chris_**  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on  
><em>Leo<em> - father of evil _Wyatt_  
><strong><em><br>_**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why would we?<em>" _Wyatt_ smirked. "_The events don't concern you in the slightest._"

"You're my sons!" Piper exclaimed. "Of course it concerns us!"

"N_o, we're not,_" the Source shook his head. "_Not really._" He pointed at the baby, "_This Wyatt and your Whitelighter Chris are your sons from the future you'll going to have if Chris doesn't change anything. I'm from the time, where he changed some things but not enough to stop me become the Source._" He gestured at Chris, who paled suddenly, "_This Chris is from completely alternate world and the other Wyatt is from the timeline, where Chris succeeded in his mission in this time._"

"Can you draw that?" Paige muttered, trying to follow the explanation.

"_Nah, I'm too lazy,_" _Wyatt_ grinned. "_Is something wrong, Chris?_"

"You didn't tell me, you're the Source!" the Whitelighter exploded.

_Wyatt_ shrugged, "_It doesn't really matter. I won't hurt you and I'm not stupid enough to interfere with events in the other worlds. Besides this one, that is._"

"And what do you want to do in this one?" asked Chris suspiciously. The Source just smiled.

Suddenly the wall flashed, creating a portal and everyone looked at it in surprise. Chris and **Wyatt** were coming back already? It turned out, that no as from the portal walked out evil looking **_Chris_**, with a scowl on his face, dragging **Wyatt** along by the arm.

"**_Who turned my brother into a kid?_**" he demanded, glaring at the occupants of the room.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where now?<strong>" asked **Wyatt**, looking around uneasily, hoping that no demons appear. He really didn't want to play the Source.

Chris surveyed the attic quickly, ready for an attack at any moment, "He didn't cast the spell in here."

"**No,**" **Wyatt** agreed. "**It was in the middle of nowhere in really dark hut or something.**"

"Will you be able to orb back there?" the Whitelighter asked.

**Wyatt** shrugged, "**I can try.**" He grabbed Chris by the arm and orbed to the field. "**It's here,**" he pointed at the hut.

The Whitelighter cautiously poked his head inside, "It's really dark."

"**Told you.**"

Chris sighed, "Since you're the Source and all make yourself useful and summon a fireball."

**Wyatt** scowled, "**I'm not the Source!**"

"Shush!" the Whitelighter looked around warily. "Fine then, use your new powers and make a light."

"**I don't know how,**" **Wyatt** confessed.

"You don't..." Chris groaned. "Right, sorry. Well, just try, okay? It's not that hard."

After a few attempts they walked into the hut, **Wyatt** holding a ball of fire above his hand.

"**It's not that bad,**" the Twice Blessed stated, staring at the fireball.

"No, when it's not flying at you, it isn't," Chris replied from his searching through the room. It wasn't much to search through in the first place. The only items inside were cauldron and table with ingredients. No sign of the Book of Shadows or other book with spells or even a scrap of paper with spell on it, "Looks like someone was here before us."

"**Great,**" **Wyatt** sighed, then he noticed, that in the hut was much brighter than before. He turned to see the open portal on the wall. "**What?**"

"Huh?" Chris looked up from inspecting the goo in the cauldron just in time to see four persons appearing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" new Wyatt exclaimed in disbelief.

"**Chris!**" **Wyatt** cried happily and moved toward his brother.

"**Wyatt?**" the Whitelighter asked uncertainly stepping back, away from him.

"**What?**" **Wyatt** paused in confusion at his brother's action. He traced the line of his sight to the fireball. "**Oh! It's just, you know, for the light.**"

"**Uhuh,**" **Chris** didn't look convinced.

"**Chris, tell him it's true!**" **Wyatt** ordered, turning to the counterpart of his brother.

"You're starting to sound like my Wyatt," Chris raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling like evil, power hungry idiot too?"

"**Chris!**" **Wyatt** complained to which two Whitelighters laughed.

"Oh, yeah, have your fun," the other Wyatt grumbled.

"It's okay, Wyatt," Chris soothed him. "We're working to solve this mess."

"_What have you got this far?_" asked _Leo_ curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Chris narrowed his eyes at him.

"_I just wanted to help,_" _the Elder_ explained calmly. "_If you want me gone, then let's get to work._"

The Whitelighter scowled, but explained everything about the spell on his way out. With the new people there the hut became too small. Once outside _Leo_ looked around in surprise, "_I know this place._"

"Really?" all boys turned to him.

"_In my time it's the place where I'm spending my time away from Wyatt and his demons._"

"It is the same in this time," came the voice of the other Leo and former Elder walked from behind the hut. The Book of Shadows in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Meyli Vaisyl – Oh wow, 5 reviews at once ^^ Okay then: Creepy? Why not evil, I don't want to be creepy ;( Well with Piper would be interesting, but I haven't thought much about it yet. Of course Chris is not going to tell them xD Wyatt on the other hand... :P Yep, evil Chris and baby Wyatt, they were fun to write ^^. The marking of characters doesn't change, so soon you'll going to get used to it, I hope xD It's a wonder I didn't get lost with that all body switch xD Seriously? Drawing? Well I could make one, if you insist ;) Thanks!

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span> - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong><em>Chris<em>** - evil Chris, brother of the good **_Wyatt  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Wyatt <strong>- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt<br>**Chris **- brother of good Wyatt, was travelling with two Sources and then he and his **Wyatt** got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
><em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ - good Wyatt, brother of the evil **_Chris_**  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on  
><em>Leo<em> - father of evil _Wyatt_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>The second <strong><span>Wyatt<span>** laid his eyes on Piper, he crowed excitedly and prepared to orb. Only to be stopped by _**Chris**_ at the last second, "_**No! Don't orb. You can't orb on people like that!**_" **Wyatt** pouted, but he didn't try to orb again just skipped happily toward his mother. Piper's eyes went wide as the Twice Blessed threw himself into her arms, nearly sending them to the floor. The Source shook his head and looked at the future people.

"_Hey, Chris!_" _Wyatt_ send him a grin. "_I didn't have the chance to ask, how's the world fair under your rule?_"

_**Chris**_, the Source frowned suspiciously at him, "_**Which one are you?**_"

"_The Source,_" _Wyatt_ replied and lifted the baby slightly, "_He's too. In fact he's the one, who wanted to adopt you._" As if to prove his point Wyatt orbed to _**Chris**_.

_**Chris**_ snorted in amusement, catching him easily, "_**So my brother's not here?**_"

"_No. At least not yet._"

"_**Well then, I have to wait,**_" _**Chris**_ looked at the baby with a smile. "_**Hey there Wyatt, you know your good version is insufferable?**_" he asked, walking to the couch away from them all, chatting to the child. "_**You wouldn't believe the things he made me do. Seriously, he thinks, that since I stayed in the past to help him solve this little mess I'm going to be doing it all the time,**_" he proceed ranting about his brother. _Wyatt_ watched him for a moment in amusement and then shifted his attention to the Charmed Ones.

Still slightly shocked Piper, with help of Leo, tried to pry herself loose from the **Wyatt**, who was clutching to her.

"_What's the matter?_" he smirked. "_I thought you want your son back._" They just glared at him, so he looked at Paige and Phoebe hunched over a notepad, scribbling in it something. He raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. And that left Chris to content with. The Whitelighter stared at his counterpart with disbelief. Then he shook himself and noticed _Wyatt_ looking at him.

"You seem to know them all pretty well," he observed.

"_I wouldn't call it well, but I met them before,_" the Source smiled. "_Want to know what happened?_" Chris nodded eagerly and others perked up too. "_Well, then. It started when..._"

* * *

><p>There was silence for a moment, everyone staring at Leo. Chris and Leo narrowing their eyes at each other. Three Wyatt's, <strong>Chris<strong> and _Leo_ shifted uneasily at the sudden hostility in the air.

"Leo," Chris said in distaste. "I thought, that he's going to kill you already."

"And I thought, that he'll kill you, when he see you again," the former Elder replied in the same tone.

"Too bad, he didn't," the Whitelighter deadpanned. "Now, give me the Book."

"No," Leo clutched the ancient tome to his chest protectively. "It doesn't belong to you."

"Oh really?" Chris snorted. "Certainly it doesn't belong to you, so hand it over, before I make you."

"I think I'm not," Leo smirked. "As for making me... Lwegfioh!" he called and the travelers found themselves surrounded by twenty demons. The former Elder laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Meyli Vaisyl – Yep, you can get used to chapter ech day in _Changes_ :P Yesss, evil ^^ Ah, nobody is going to kill anyone.. I think :P Well, we'll see xD

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span> - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong><em>Chris<em>** - evil Chris, brother of the good **_Wyatt  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Wyatt <strong>- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt<br>**Chris **- brother of good Wyatt, was travelling with two Sources and then he and his **Wyatt** got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
><em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ - good Wyatt, brother of the evil **_Chris_**  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on  
><em>Leo<em> - father of evil _Wyatt_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"You're working with demons now?" Chris raised an eyebrow, not a bit concerned by the presence of the evil forces. He glanced at his companions, though. <em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ didn't look too overjoyed, but faced the demons calmly, same as _Leo_. The other Wyatt and **Chris** weren't so confident, but were prepared to fight, too. Only **Wyatt** tried to look nonchalant and act like the Source. It was why Chris brought him in the first place after all.

"What if I am?" replied Leo very pleased with himself. He turned to the leader of the demons and pointing at Chris ordered, "Kill him." Everyone's, who didn't belong to this timeline, jaws dropped.

Chris's eyebrows went up impossible high, "You're kidding me." Leo just smirked.

The demons started to advance on the group, when **Wyatt** reacted.

"**Stop!**" he yelled and attackers stopped uncertainly. It was their Lord after all, even if they struck the deal with the powerless Elder.

"Don't listen to him," Leo countered. "He's just an imposter. You know that the real Source would want him dead anyway."

"**Take one more step and you're dead,**" **Wyatt** growled dangerously to the demons.

"Just kill them!" ordered Leo desperately.

"That's it!" Chris yelled, loosing his patience. "Get out!" he ordered to all the demons, glaring at them, "All of you." The demons looked at each other at a loss of what to do. Pissed off Source was one thing, pissed off the Resistance leader _and_ the Source _together_ was a whole new thing.

"**You heard him,**" **Wyatt** hissed lowly and they quickly shimmered out, leaving bewildered Leo in their wake, smug looking Chris, relieved **Wyatt** and their stunned companions.

"Now. Give. Me. The. Book," the Whitelighter said to the former Elder.

"No!" Leo wailed stubbornly.

Chris sighed tiredly, "Fine!" He extended his hand and called for the Book, who disappeared from Leo's grasp in swirl of orbs and appeared in Chris's hand.

"Hey!" Leo protested, taking a step towards him, but the glare the Whitelighter sent him made him change his mind. "Why do you need it anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Chris informed him, leafing through the Book.

"Only I'm concerned, that he tried to kill us?" came the unsure question from Wyatt.

"_**More or less,**_" _**Wyatt**_ smiled at him. "_**You get used to it, when Chris and his brothers are involved.**_"

"Hey!" the Whitelighter protested. "That other _Wyatt_ is not my brother! At least not yet."

"**How much time do you have?**" asked **Chris**.

"Couple of weeks. It'll be fine. If we solve this mess and they won't create another one," the Whitelighter closed the Book, "There is no spell in here."

* * *

><p>"<em>... and that's how we ended here,<em>" _Wyatt_ finished. Everyone in the attic stared at him in various degree of curiosity, processing the story he just told them.

"That's pretty messed up, even for this family," Paige commented. Phoebe mumbled something and started to write in the notepad again.

"Got it!(1)" she cried after a few moments. She tore the piece of paper, jumped up from her seat and handed it to _Wyatt_.

The Source looked at it and laughed, "_Yeah, it's pretty much like that._"

* * *

><p>(1) www[dot]agnes[dot]boo[dot]pl[slash]drawing[dot]jpg Have fun ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Madlenita – Nie ma sprawy ^^ Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba :)  
>Meyli Vaisyl – Yes, kill him, just like that ^^ You're welcome :)<p>

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span> - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong><em>Chris<em>** - evil Chris, brother of the good **_Wyatt  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Wyatt <strong>- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt<br>**Chris **- brother of good Wyatt, was travelling with two Sources and then he and his **Wyatt** got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
><em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ - good Wyatt, brother of the evil **_Chris_**  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on  
><em>Leo<em> - father of evil _Wyatt_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"What?" everyone reached for the Book, wanting to make sure by themselves.<p>

Chris let them and scowled at his father, crossing his arms, "Where's the spell?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leo was seriously confused.

"Was there any other book or parchment or something with a spell written on it in the hut?"

"Not really," the former Elder shifted uneasily. "There was a piece of parchment, but it was blank."

"Was it?" Chris's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Where is it?"

"Well, you know," Leo's face reddened slightly. "I'm mortal now, so, you know, I have humanly needs..."

"You..." Chris was speechless. "The spell.. You..."

"Yes," Leo answered.

Chris groaned, covering his face with his hands in desperation. Why this was happening to him? Couldn't he have just a little break? Just once?

"_**Hey, you okay?**_" asked _**Wyatt**_ in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chris sighed, dropping his hands. "Let's go. The spell is... lost."

"Can I come, too?" Leo perked up.

"No!" Chris growled.

"Just to the manor!" Leo insisted.

"Fine!" the Whitelighter rolled his eyes and took the Book of Shadows from other _Leo_. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Piper's head was spinning.<p>

Her adult son, well three versions of him were here. Each in wrong body. And Wyatt from their immediate future was the Source of all Evil. And Chris was her son. And he came to save Wyatt from turning evil. And he caused himself not to be born. And he was the Source too, in other parallel world and Wyatt was saving him. And she shouldn't let the Source-Chris hold her baby. Only said baby's body was occupied by the other Source-Wyatt. Her baby currently was in body of an adult Wyatt, and he orbed into the crib, curled and fell asleep a some time ago. How he managed to squeeze himself there was a wonder. And Chris was really her son, and they treated him so horribly.

_Okay, enough,_ Piper snapped at herself, cutting her rambled thoughts off. "Oh, look at the time. I'm sure you're all hungry," so much for not rambling, "I'll go make something to eat." She walked out of the attic leaving everyone staring after her with raised eyebrows.

* * *

><p>They all orbed into the attic, instantly checking, if any demons were around. When they determined it was safe, Chris stepped away from them.<p>

"I'll be right back," he said. "Don't leave the attic and don't get into any troubles."

"**Where are you going?**" asked other **Chris**.

The Whitelighter held up the Book smirking, "I need to hide it. From demons and from Wyatt." With that he orbed out.

"Why he would need to hide the Book of Shadows from me?" asked Wyatt in confusion.

"_**His brother is the Source,**_" _**Wyatt**_ explained.

"Right," Wyatt nodded unconvincingly, playing along.

"**He's not that bad actually,**" **Chris** grinned.

"**That's it!**" **Wyatt** exclaimed. "**You spent too much time with them!**"

"**Jealous?**"

"**Of what?**" **Wyatt** looked at his brother incredulously.

"**Now, now,**" the Whitelighter placated. "**I wouldn't change you for the world. Still, it could be...**"

"**Stop it,**" **Wyatt** threatened.

"**... fun having him...**" **Chris** continued.

"**Stop. Right. There,**" the Twice Blessed grabbed his brother, choking him playfully.

**Chris** laughed, "**Okay, okay.**"

Chris orbed back in, raised an eyebrow at them, checked on the others, said the time traveling spell and pointed at Leo, "You're not coming."

The former Elder backed away, raising his hands in surrender, "Of course not." He waited for them to walk through and he threw himself at the portal at the last moment.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span> - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong><em>Chris<em>** - evil Chris, brother of the good **_Wyatt  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Wyatt <strong>- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt<br>**Chris **- brother of good Wyatt, was travelling with two Sources and then he and his **Wyatt** got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
><em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ - good Wyatt, brother of the evil **_Chris_**  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on  
><em>Leo<em> - father of evil _Wyatt_  
>Leo - father of evil Wyatt and good Chris<br>**Leo** - father of baby **Wyatt**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"<span>There is more of you or I'm imagining things?<span>" asked Chris, when the group appeared in the past attic.

Chris just shrugged and walked to the Book, searching for something.

"Chris!" Wyatt cried, spotting his brother.

The Whitelighter in question looked at him with raised eyebrows, "New look?"

Wyatt snorted, "You don't want to know."

"You'd be surprised of what I know," Chris smirked. "How did you enjoy being the Source?"

"Oh, very funny," Wyatt grumbled.

Meantime the other _**Wyatt**_ walked to the _**Source-Chris**_. "_**You're playing with a baby?**_" he snorted. "_**Isn't it, I don't know, too cute for you?**_"

_**Chris**_ barely spared him a glance. "_**The baby is in the crib,**_" the Source waved his hand in vague direction of said crib, where **Wyatt** was sleeping. "_**I'm catching up with Source-you.**_"

"_**And the Wyatt who is in my body?**_" _**Wyatt**_ pressed. He didn't really believe, that _**Chris**_ hurt his other version, but it didn't hurt to check.

"_**I said he's in the crib,**_" _**Chris**_ repeated impatiently.

_**Wyatt's**_ eyebrows shoot up, "_**The baby me ended in my body?**_" Aw, what he would give to see how his brother managed to handle this situation.

"_**It wasn't funny,**_" the Source hissed angrily.

"_**Of course not,**_" _**Wyatt**_ barely kept himself from laughing.

Meanwhile _Wyatt_ appeared next to Chris's shoulder, looking at the Book, slightly surprised, that it didn't close in his presence, "_You got the spell?_"

The Whitelighter jumped, scowled at him and went back to reading, "No. It's gone down the toilet. Literally. This Book doesn't even have a mention of this spell."

"_Well, I can look into mine. If you tell me what I'm looking for exactly. We can also check in the others Books of Shadows._"

"More traveling?" Chris sighed. "You're enjoying this too much."

"_Look who's talking,_" the Source smirked.

When others busied themselves with a small talk _Leo_ debated with himself about something. Finally deciding to act he stalked to **Leo** and punched him in the face. The Elder landed on his rear, clutching his jaw, staring up at him in wonder. Silence descended on the attic as everyone looked at them in puzzlement.

"**What that was for?**" **Leo** complained, climbing to his feet.

The Elder smiled, "_I wanted to do it ever since I discovered, that Chris is my son._"

"_Self punishment?_" _Wyatt_ laughed.

Chris rolled his eyes, closing the Book, "Okay, let's go."

"You won't go anywhere until you eat," said Piper walking back with two large plates full of sandwiches.

"Piper," said Leo quietly in awe. Everyone turned to him just now noticing another version of the Elder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris growled.

"**Just leave him be,**" **Wyatt** sighed. "**You said something about going somewhere?**"

"_The spell might be in my Book of Shadows,_" the Source explained.


	12. Chapter 12

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span> - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong><em>Chris<em>** - evil Chris, brother of the good **_Wyatt  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Wyatt <strong>- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt<br>**Chris **- brother of good Wyatt, was travelling with two Sources and then he and his **Wyatt** got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
><em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ - good Wyatt, brother of the evil **_Chris_**  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on  
><em>Leo<em> - father of evil _Wyatt_  
>Leo - father of evil Wyatt and good Chris<br>****Leo** - **father of baby** **Wyatt****

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"You're not..." started Piper again.<p>

"Who's coming?" asked Chris, eager to leave the now very sorry looking Charmed Ones and smug looking Leo.

"**_You go,_**" _**Chris**_ waved his hand at them. "_**I'm having very interesting conversation.**_"

"About what?" asked Wyatt incredulously.

_**Chris**_ shrugged, "_**Ruling, torturing, killing, you know, the Source stuff.**_"

Chris and _**Wyatt**_ exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"_**I'd better stay, to keep an eye on them,**_" _**Wyatt**_ whispered loudly, so anyone could hear. Chris nodded emphatically. If someone could handle two Sources, besides him, it was this version of _**Wyatt**_.

"_Well, obviously I'm coming,_" _Wyatt_ grinned. "_And one of you,_" he pointed at evil looking Wyatt's, "_should come too, just in case._"

"There's no way in hell I'm going back there!" Wyatt sulked. "I had a heart attack when I found myself in the middle of the meeting of demons."

"_Oh crap,_" the Source muttered. "_I forgot about that._"

"**Fine,**" **Wyatt** sighed, "**I'll go.**"

"**I think, I'll pass,**" **Chris** smirked at the glare his brother sent him. "**You'll be coming back here anyway, right?**"

"That's the plan," Chris nodded.

"I'm coming with you," the other Chris said, ignoring glare his Wyatt sent his way.

"_That's settled then,_" the Source summarized, creating a portal, "_We'll be back in a few._"

**Wyatt** stalked through the portal, muttering angrily. _Leo_ and Chris followed him. Chris was about to take a step towards it, when Phoebe suddenly sprung to her feet.

"We're coming too!" she declared.

"What?" the Whitelighter looked stunned.

"We're coming and that's final," Piper confirmed sternly and the Charmed Ones vanished in the glowing tunnel.

"Piper," Leo with a kicked puppy face threw himself after other version of his wife.

Chris blinked, then he smiled at_ Wyatt_, "You know, suddenly staying here is more appealing. Can you handle them there?"

"_Please,_" the Source snorted. "_I have demons to keep them entertained. Get some rest meanwhile, because frankly, you don't look so good._"

"I'm fine," the Whitelighter waved him off. "And about the spell..."

* * *

><p><em>Wyatt<em> walked out of the portal, which closed behind him and looked at his companions. **Wyatt** stood on the side, arms crossed, a scowl on his face, involuntary making an excellent impression of the Source. The Charmed Ones and Chris were looking around curiously and _Leo_ took the role of the host even if he didn't live here anymore.

"_Just don't leave the attic,_" the Source warned and walked to the Book of Shadows. His jaw dropped as the Book flew away from him, "_What the..._"

"_Switched body,_" _Leo_ cut in helpfully.

_Wyatt_ glared at his Book, at a loss of words.

**Wyatt** moved to stand next to him and picked the ancient tome up, "**Why can't you touch the Book? The other one worked for both sides.**"

"_Well,_" the Source drawled. "_Since I'm the only child the Book works for 'evil' side._"

"**Makes sense,**" **Wyatt** shrugged and started to search for the spell. "**Nice collection,**" he commented, wincing at some really evil spells, which never should have found themselves in the Book.

"_Why, thank you,_" the Source grinned.

**Wyatt** snorted and focused on finding of what they came for.


	13. Chapter 13

Meyli Vaisyl - "Evilly cute"? xD Oh yes, they are :P Uhh hit Leo - you or me – you? ^^ Sadly, there's no t-shirt with that :( I want one too. No, there will be not mixing Charmed Ones, oh no. This would be too much :P And I'm not planning to mix them. Ever! Thanks :) And I will continue other stories too. I really want to end them to the end of this year :P

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span> - good Chris, first appearance, brother of Wyatt  
><strong><em>Chris<em>** - evil Chris, brother of the good **_Wyatt  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Wyatt <strong>- brother of good **Chris**, was travelling with Chris and Leo and then he and his **Chris** got rescued by them and two Sources, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris - the one, who traveled back in time to save Wyatt<br>**Chris **- brother of good Wyatt, was travelling with two Sources and then he and his **Wyatt** got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
><em><strong>Wyatt<strong>_ - good Wyatt, brother of the evil **_Chris_**  
><span>Wyatt<span> - good Wyatt, first appearance, so he has no clue what's going on  
><em>Leo<em> - father of evil _Wyatt_  
>Leo - father of evil Wyatt and good Chris<br>**Leo** - father of baby ****Wyatt****

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chris sighed when the portal closed. Finally some time in relatively peaceful comp-<p>

"**Well, Chris, I think it's time for you to give me some explanation,**" said ****Leo**** shattering the image of actually getting some break.

"I don't have time for this," the Whitelighter kept himself busy with the Book. Why ****Leo**** didn't go with them? "Since I have some time before they come back I have few leads to check and some demons to vanquish."

"**Now wait a minute,**" the Elder started.

"I'm off," Chris started to orb. "Don't wait for me."

**Leo** sighed and looked around. _**Chris**_ was still engrossed in his talk with baby-adult-Wyatt, the other **Chris** and two Wyatts were comparing their realities and his son in adult body was still asleep. Nobody paid any attention to **Leo**. Well, nobody, but the Elders, who were calling him for some time now. Reluctantly he orbed back Up There.

"Finally," _**Wyatt**_ and _**Chris**_ slumped in relief as soon as he was gone and grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>Zilo, the shape-shifting demon waited in the most crowded area of the Underworld for a certain Whitelighter to appear. He did it regularly, so it was the easiest part of his plan. The other was more difficult and tricky and Zilo had a hard time convincing his fellow demons, that his plan is going to work. But he did eventually and they were going to execute it. As soon as Chris get down here. Zilo stood straighter as he indeed spied his chosen victim and smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a bit dark, but not different than our attic," said Phoebe.<p>

"Yeah," Paige agreed. "I don't know what's so bad, which grants so drastic methods as to change the future."

"**Have you looked through the window?**" **Wyatt** snorted from the Book.

Piper curiously walked to the window and pulled the curtains open. "Oh my God," she breathed in shock, seeing the ruined houses across the street, dark clouds on the sky and patrols of demons marching here and there on the street. Her sisters and Chris joined her.

"**Chris's time is worse,**" **Wyatt** stated.

"_Yeah,_" the Source confirmed. "_Here I have everything under control. Everyone does what they should do. There is no fights. No opposition. Everyone gives up and let me rule and my demons keep order. In the other timeline there's a war zone, literally._"

"And everything is your doing?" asked Piper with tears in her eyes.

"_Yep,_" _Wyatt_ grinned proudly.

"**Anyway back to the subject,**" **Wyatt** interrupted. "**I found one spell, that is a bit similar to the one we're looking for, but nothing more,**" he sighed and closed the Book, placing it back on the pedestal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong> listened in amusement as two Wyatts argued about which of them had more awesome powers, what was pointless since they basically had the same powers anyway, when Wyatt orbed to him.

*Feed me,* he said telepathically.

"**Excuse me?**" the Whitelighter blinked down at him incredulously. Two adult Wyatts looked at him curiously. Wyatt glared at him, trying to convey, that he should obey him without question since he was the Source and all that. "**I'm not scared of you anymore,**" **Chris** chuckled.

Wyatt sighed mentally, *Please, this body needs food, and the other Chris refused to feed me and I don't really can ask my other selves to do it, can I? So that left you. Feed me.*

"**Okay, okay,**" **Chris** rolled his eyes and get up, holding the baby. "**I'm going to the kitchen to find something to eat for his royalty,**" he announced walking out of the attic, laughter following him.

* * *

><p>Zilo led Chris deep down the Underworld under the guise of sharing some information with him. It was partially true, he wanted to share some information with him, but not the ones the Whitelighter wanted. Mainly he just wanted to gloat about his plan and see the expression on Chris's face, when he realize what was about to happen and could do nothing to prevent it. Oh yes, Zilo couldn't wait. Finally they arrived at the spot, where Zilo set up a trap and stopped.<p>

"Well," Chris started. "Talk now."

"Boys!" Zilo grinned. The group of various demons appeared around them. Chris cursed, looking around. He quickly counted the demons, nine. And not much powerful ones at that. Not so bad. He was in much worse situations.

"Don't try to orb," Zilo said gleefully. "I put anti-orbing spell here." Well, that complicated things, but still, not so bad.

"What do you want?" the Whitelighter asked, already planning the fight.

"I'm... Oh, I'm sorry, you're going to kill the Charmed Ones," Zilo laughed, changing into Chris. "And maybe I will get the Twice Blessed Child too!"

Chris didn't know whether he should be amused or angry so he stayed silent and tried to act as if he was scared of the outcome. Seriously he was already regretting he wouldn't see the this demon's face, when he get to the manor now. But first things first. These nine demons should be dealt with.

"Have fun dying!" Zilo waved and left to false-orb. And the demons attacked.

* * *

><p>"<span>Well then,<span>" Chris sighed. "We're back at the beginning."

"_Seems so,_" the Source said thoughtfully.

"**So can we go now?**" asked **Wyatt** impatiently.

"Yeah," Phoebe added. "Not to be rude or anything, but I don't like this future."

"**Well, you must bear it for some more time,**" **Wyatt** grinned. "**Because I have an idea where we can get the spell we need.**"

* * *

><p>To say, that Zilo was surprised when he appeared in the attic was an understatement. He was expecting the Charmed Ones not three versions of one person and one his-false self. But not only the Charmed Ones were not in sight, but one of the three was curled in the crib, sleeping. Odd. And the other ones were glaring at him.<p>

"Uh, hi?" he tried, already knowing his plan failed. Well at least the Whitelighter will die.

"_**A shape-shifter, really?**_" _**Chris**_ snorted.

"_**More vanquishing, less talking,**_" _**Wyatt**_ instructed.

Well, his plan might fail, but he wasn't going down that easily. Zilo waved his hand at the nearest target, who happened to be _**Wyatt**_, telekinetically sending him into the wall, leaving him momentary stunned. Other Wyatt tried to attack the demon with an energyball, but instead he conjunctured a fireball. He yelped, startled at the unexpected power and accidentally let it loose at _**Chris**_, who was preparing to throw his own fireball at the demon, hitting him and sending him crashing into the table. Zilo took advantage of the momentary distraction, sent the other Wyatt sprawling on the floor and shimmered out.

"_**Chris!**_" _**Wyatt**_ scrambled to his brother's side and started to heal him, just as the Source sat up and glared at Wyatt.

"_**What the hell was that?**_" he demanded.

"Sorry," Wyatt winced, picking himself up from the floor. "I didn't know I have that power."

"_**Well, obviously,**_" _**Chris**_ muttered and smiled at his brother. "_**Thanks. You okay?**_"

"_**Yeah, I'm fine,**_" _**Wyatt**_ answered.

"**What the hell happened?**" asked **Chris** walking into the room and seeing a small disaster.

"A demon attacked," Wyatt explained. "Nothing to worry."

**Chris** frowned and looked around, "**Where's Wyatt?**"

"I'm here," Wyatt raised his hand in confusion.

"_**Here,**_" the other _**Wyatt**_ did the same.

*Here,* came telepathic reply from his arms.

The Whitelighter rolled his eyes, "**I mean the baby Wyatt in adult body, who was sleeping in the crib?**"

Everyone's gaze fell on the crib instantly. A very empty crib.

"_**Chris is going to kill us,**_" _**Wyatt**_ groaned.

In the same moment the orbs appeared, revealing a very disheveled looking Chris, covered with various scratches and burns.

"Everything is okay?" he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span>, Wyatt - both good, first appearance  
><strong><em>Chris<em>**,**_ Wyatt_** - evil Chris, good Wyatt**_  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Chris<strong>,** Wyatt **- both good, traveled before with Sources and Chris and got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris, Wyatt - good Chris, who traveled back in time to save evil Wyatt<br>_Leo_ - father of evil _Wyatt_  
>Leo - father of evil Wyatt and good Chris<br>**Leo** - father of baby ****Wyatt****

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No,<strong>" **Wyatt** protested vehemently, when _Wyatt_ explained where they could find the spell. "**No way. No way in hell!**"

"Yeah!" Piper agreed. "You're not sending my son..." she faltered. Technically they both were her sons. "You're not sending yourself there!"

"_Oh, come on,_" the Source huffed in annoyance. "_It's a piece of cake. Just do what I have told you._"

"It's rather dangerous piece of cake," Chris muttered.

"_Not for him,_" _Wyatt_ insisted. "_Do you still remember, that I'm the Source? Nothing is going to happen to him._"

"But what if it does?" Piper countered.

"_Seriously,_" _Wyatt_ rolled his eyes and focused on his counterpart. He could have discussion with the other **Wyatt** and Chris, hell even with his_ Leo_, who wisely said nothing so far, but with the Charmed Ones? No wonder Chris wanted a break from them. "_If, and it's a very big if, something goes wrong you can orb or shimmer here straight away. But everything is going to be fine. Just walk there, like you owned the place. If someone ask you for anything just glare at them and if this doesn't work just kill it. Pick up the book and go back here. It's simple._"

**Wyatt** scowled, "**I'm more concerned about the army of demons there.**"

"_For the last time!_" the Source sighed in exasperation. "_Fine! You can send them away to attack the old warehouse in New York if you want. Just, please, get the book._"

"**Fine,**" **Wyatt** relented with a heavy sigh. "**Can I practice first?**"

* * *

><p>"<span>Uh,<span>" Wyatt shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah."

Chris immediately narrowed his eyes at him at the obvious lie. Seriously, he could see the remains of the battle. He wasn't that bad!

"_**Are you okay?**_" _**Wyatt**_ stalled for time, moving in his direction.

"Fine," Chris looked around suspiciously. "You got that demon? I'm sorry, but they ambushed me and I... Wait, where's Wyatt?" he asked, slightly panicked.

Everyone exchanged guilty glances.

"_**We think that this demon took him,**_" the Source said finally.

"What?" the Whitelighter yelled in disbelief.

"He disappeared at the same time," Wyatt explained. "But we don't know if he was taken. After all the shield should work around demons."

"_**It won't,**_" _**Chris**_ shook his head. "_**He didn't activate the shield on me and I'm the Source.**_"

"_**Besides,**_" _**Wyatt**_ added. "_**He's in the adult body and the shield won't activate automatically.**_"

Chris listened to them, his panic and anger growing. What if it was this demon, who turned ****Wyatt**** evil? "I'm going to get him," he hissed with such a dangerous look, that _**Wyatt**_ flinched. It was scary, that he could look like that without being the Source.

"_**Let me heal you first,**_" _**Wyatt**_ said just as Chris orbed out. "_**Oh boy.**_"

* * *

><p>Zilo shimmered back to the Underworld in relief. He survived. Still, he should stay low for a bit just in case. After he would meet with his co-workers. He was about to start to walk in the direction of the meeting point, when blue orbs appeared in his line of vision, deposing one of the three versions of a man from the Charmed Ones's attic.<p>

"What?" Zilo took a step back, terrified. "How did you find me?"

****Wyatt**** giggled and waved his hand, sending a bunch of fireworks at the shocked demon. Zilo took off, running for his life.


	15. Chapter 15

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span>, Wyatt - both good, first appearance  
><strong><em>Chris<em>**,**_ Wyatt_** - evil Chris, good Wyatt**_  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Chris<strong>,** Wyatt **- both good, traveled before with Sources and Chris and got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris, Wyatt - good Chris, who traveled back in time to save evil Wyatt<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Zilo ran, once in a while throwing glances behind. <strong><strong><span>Wyatt<span>**** was still on his tail, orbing short distances after him and giggling happily. The demon's eyes widened in fright and he stumbled, while he was looking back. He quickly caught himself and forced his legs to move faster.

* * *

><p>"<span>Shouldn't we go after him?<span>" asked Wyatt hesitantly.

"_**God, no!**_" _**Wyatt**_ answered, shuddering at the thought. "_**We just would be in the way anyway.**_"

"_**On the thought, I could use some fun,**_" _**Chris**_ smirked. "_**So, later,**_" he waved and shimmered to the Underworld after the Whitelighter.

_**Wyatt**_ sighed tiredly, slumping on the couch, "_**This will turn into disaster.**_"

*I want to go, too,* the Source whined, causing his little body to start crying.

"**Now, now,**" **Chris** placated, rocking him slightly with a somewhat horrified expression. "**Don't do that. Just don't.**"

*Stupid body!* Wyatt complained, only making the crying worse.

"**Just calm down,**" **Chris** ordered. "**All of you. They'll get him even if this would be the last thing they will do.**"

"That's we are worried about," three Wyatts answered him in unison.

* * *

><p>Chris just finished destroying the second demon's lair, when the Source-Chris appeared next to him and whistled, impressed, "<em><strong>You certainly know how to go about this things<strong>_."

"They didn't want to talk," the Whitelighter answered shortly. "I have five more to go. Care to join?"

"_**You don't have to ask,**_" _**Chris** _grinned. "_**Lead the way.**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt<strong> cringed inwardly as the horde of demons turned their eyes on him as soon as he shimmered into the training center in the Underworld. Seriously, who needs a training school for demons? Only his evil counterpart could think of something like that. Gathering his strengths he started walking to the library.

* * *

><p>Zilo changed direction to the more used area. Hopefully some other demons would help him to shake his persisting pursuer. But the more he was nearing the center of the Underworld the more demons were running in the opposite direction than him.<p>

"You!" one of the demons stopped and grabbed Zilo harshly, causing him to stop abruptly. "It's your fault!" he accused.

"What?" Zilo squeaked, checking how far **Wyatt** was. Not too far.

"The Whitelighter you promised to kill is there," the demon gestured in the direction, where he came from, "with his double, asking for you and killing all of us on their way!"

"What?" Zilo squeaked again, eyes widening as the very same Whitelighters appeared in the line of his vision. The demon, who grabbed him followed his gaze and quickly took off again.

"You!" Chris yelled, recognizing the shape-shifting demon instantly. Zilo whimpered. This was so not his day. But before the Whitelighter could do anything more, blue orbs appeared before him and **Wyatt** threw his arms around him happily. Chris, not expecting this stumbled back, regaining his balance at the last second.

"Wyatt!" two Whitelighters exclaimed in relief.

"What?" Zilo couldn't help, but voice his surprise. He was chased through the Underworld by the Twice Blessed and survived! At last to this moment. The demon realized his mistake as the Whitelighters focused back on him.

"_**That was very foolish of you to take him away from us,**_" Source-Chris said, walking menacingly in Zilo's direction. He should just vanquish him and be done with it. They had what they came for, so they should get back right now. _**Chris**_ was already tired from this all killing, and if he was tired, then Chris certainly was exhausted, if the amount of power he used to kill all those demons was anything to go by. Not to mention, that he wasn't faring all that well before this little escapade.

"He followed me on his own!" Zilo exclaimed, trying to make sense of the signals, which some demon was giving him behind the backs of his nemesis. Finally the demon rolled his eyes impatiently and created a black portal on the wall just behind Chris and **Wyatt** and gestured at them pointedly. Suddenly Zilo caught on. And a few things happened at once.

Suspiciously, Chris turned around, catching sight of the demon and vanquishing it without a thought. Unfortunately the demon managed to threw a fireball at him before dying.

Zilo used his telekinesis throwing Chris and **Wyatt** at the portal, just as the Whitelighter got hit with fireball.

The Source, seeing, that Zilo was about to attack, just sent at him his own fireball, killing him on the spot. Then he whirled around to check on the others only to see other piles of ashes and his companions falling trough the portal, which closed after them leaving him alone and dumbfounded.


	16. Chapter 16

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span>, Wyatt - both good, first appearance  
><strong><em>Chris<em>**,**_ Wyatt_** - evil Chris, good Wyatt**_  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Chris<strong>,** Wyatt **- both good, traveled before with Sources and Chris and got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris, Wyatt - good Chris, who traveled back in time to save evil Wyatt<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>He was half way to the library and just turned into another corridor, when one, young looking demon with no reason jumped up and sent an energy ball at other demon, killing it. The response was immediate. A group of five demons, which looked like they belonged to the same clan like the one, who just got killed, attacked in return. The young demon avoided their attacks gracefully and retaliated, killing two more. Other demons present in corridor just looked on at first, but when the fourth demon was vanquished, they started to join too.<p>

**Wyatt** stopped and watched in confusion as they fought, killing each other. Then he started noticing the looks some of the demons threw at him once in a while, as if they were waiting for something from him. **Wyatt** gulped, was he supposed to break the fight? _Wyatt_ didn't say anything about that. But no. The demons were somewhat disappointed and started to fight harder. And **Wyatt** started to have that ridiculous feeling, that they were trying to... He shook his head. No, they definitely weren't trying to impress him. Were they? He just wanted to get to that damned library! And he just had to walk through the corridor full of flying athames, energyballs and other magical projectiles. He scowled.

"**Enough!**" **Wyatt** ordered and all demons immediately froze. He just glared at them pointedly and they scurried away, leaving a clear patch for him.

_Ha!_ **Wyatt** cheered inwardly. _That wasn't so hard. I think it's actually going to work._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Oh hell,<strong>_" _**Chris**_ mumbled, still staring at the wall, where the portal had been a moment before. That didn't prevent him from noticing, that the demons slowly started to stop running and gathered around him, though. But seriously. He didn't fancied the idea of getting back to the manor where Wyatt with his other versions and maybe even the Charmed Ones were waiting for them. _**Chris**_ flinched at the mere thought. But he couldn't go after them himself. Well, he could, but it wouldn't be fair for the others to leave them like that, worried over them. Sighing heavily he resigned himself to be yelled at and throwing some fireballs around, more for a distraction than anything, he shimmered back to the manor.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I want That Book,<strong>" **Wyatt** announced to the librarian arrogantly. The other _Wyatt_ said, that they weren't speaking it's title, but the demon in charge of the library would know, what he was talking about.

The librarian eyed him suspiciously. The source never wanted That Book before and insisted to keep it safe. "That Book, my lord?" he asked to make sure.

**Wyatt** narrowed his eyes at him, "**Yes, That Book. Now.**"

"I'm sorry, my lord," the demon bowed, scared now. "I'll be right back." He practically ran to the room, where he kept the forbidden books.

**Wyatt** sighed and looked around the empty library. None of the demons were here, which was hardly surprising, since they would rather fight than spent time reading books. The Twice Blessed could relate to that, but thanks to **Chris** he spent some time in the library at Magic School and had learned some useful things. But he wasn't about to point that to the demons. He wasn't.

"The book you wanted, my lord," librarian appeared out of nowhere next to** Wyatt** and handed him a small book.

**Wyatt** almost jumped in surprise, but shoved nothing on the outside. "**Thank you,**" he said automatically, taking the tome.

"What?" the librarian's mouth dropped open in shock.

**Wyatt** cursed at his mistake. He should know that the Source wasn't walking around, thanking demons, "**It's my new project. I want to find out if me being nice to you all will increase your competence, because frankly...** " he trailed off, shaking his head.

The librarian stared at him.

"**I'll be going now,**" **Wyatt** retreated to the door. "**You're doing a great job here. Keep it up!**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris<strong>_ reluctantly appeared in the attic. Wyatts and **Chris** looked at him, just a glance, to see who it was and went back to whatever they were doing. Well, besides his brother.

"_**You're okay?**_" _**Wyatt**_ asked in concern.

"_**Just a little tired,**_" _**Chris**_ sighed. "_**That was hell of a fight.**_"

Now they were all looking at him curiously and expectantly. _**Chris**_ waited for the inevitable question.

*Where are they?* Wyatt finally noticed, that _**Source-Chris**_ got back alone.

_**Chris**_ swallowed hard, suddenly thankful, that the Wyatt-Source was a baby, "_**They're not coming.**_"

The looks changed to confusion.

"_**What?**_" _**Wyatt**_ asked, frowning.

_**Chris**_ shifted nervously, and ran his hand through his hair. "_**They're gone,**_" he stated. "_**We didn't see this demon coming and...**_" he trailed off just then noticing, that the confused looks changed into ones of horror at his words. Why they were looking at him like that?


	17. Chapter 17

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span>, Wyatt - both good, first appearance  
><strong><em>Chris<em>**,**_ Wyatt_** - evil Chris, good Wyatt**_  
><em>Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Chris<strong>,** Wyatt **- both good, traveled before with Sources and Chris and got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris, Wyatt - good Chris, who traveled back in time to save evil Wyatt<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chris groaned weakly as he regained consciousness. He was far beyond tired, his whole body hurt and he barely could move. How this had happened?<p>

"Lay still," came the familiar, soothing voice. "You were pretty beaten, when you appeared and you're still healing."

Chris frowned, not bothering to open his eyes. Beaten? Then he remembered what happened and tried to push himself upwards, "Wyatt!"

A gentle hands pushed him back. "He's fine," the voice chuckled. "Nothing is going to happen to him here."

Chris relaxed and in the next moment he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong> was first to recover. "**If they're dead,**" he wondered. "**Then how we are still here?**"

"_**What?**_" _**Source-Chris**_ stared. Then he realized how his words were received. "_**No, no, no, no. God, no! They're not dead, you idiots!**_" he sighed in exasperation. "_**They're gone. Like falling-through-the-portal gone. Not dead!**_" he threw his hands up. "_**Seriously!**_"

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"_**God, Chris,**_" Wyatt glared tiredly at his brother. "_**Don't do that again.**_"

_**Chris**_ scoffed, "_**It's not my fault you jumped to conclusions!**_"

"Are we going after them or we're waiting here?" asked Wyatt.

*Going!* Wyatt growled.

_**Source-Chris**_ snorted, "_**You're too small for that.**_"

*Don't tell me what I...*

"_**Anyway,**_" _**Chris**_ cut him off, "_**going after them sounds like a good idea. I don't think Chris will be able to travel through time anytime soon.**_"

"**What?**" asked **Chris** in confusion. "**Why?**"

*He used too much power,* the Source groaned and _**Chris**_ nodded.

"What?" both Wyatts were feeling left out without being able to communicate with baby-adult-Wyatt.

"**He used too much power,**" **Chris** repeated for them.

"Right," Wyatt sighed and walked to the Book of Shadows. "Let's go then."

"_**Someone needs to stay with him,**_" _**Wyatt**_ pointed at the baby. Wyatt from his part protested loudly, making both versions of Chris wince. "_**And, since it's not so safe here, go to the others and tell them where we went.**_" He paused for a moment, "_**And face Piper's wrath.**_"

Chris rolled his eyes, "**I'll go, you cowards.**"

Everyone grinned at him.


	18. Chapter 18

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span>, Wyatt - both good, first appearance  
><strong><em>Chris<em>**,**_ Wyatt_** - evil Chris, good Wyatt**_  
><em>****Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Chris<strong>,** Wyatt **- both good, traveled before with Sources and Chris and got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris, Wyatt - good Chris, who traveled back in time to save evil Wyatt<br>_Wyatt_ - another Wyatt ;p

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>When Chris woke up again he was feeling much better. He pushed himself up on his elbow and scanned the room he was in. Certainly he wasn't in the manor, which was a bit odd. The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. There was a couple of armchairs, table, TV, fireplace, couch, a few shelves with books, films or other stuff, few plants... Just an any ordinary, comfortable living room. Except for one thing. There was no windows.<p>

That's odd, Chris thought and sat up, wincing at the pain on his left side, where fireball hit him.

"_Yeah, sorry about that. Couldn't heal it completely,_" said the voice. The Whitelighter looked at it's source.

In the one of the armchairs, opposite to the couch on which Chris was sitting, sat _Wyatt_. He practically blended with the furniture, having the same color of clothes, which Chris explained to himself why he didn't see him in the first place. The Whitelighter frowned. This _Wyatt's_ presence felt differently. Sure, his other versions felt differently too, that's why he could tell, that they weren't his brother. But this was a whole new level of different. And he looked a bit younger.

"Where's Wyatt?" Chris asked and looked around the room again.

"_He's fine,_" _Wyatt_ chuckled. "_Sleeping._"

"Where?" Chris insisted.

"_My, my,_" _Wyatt_ raised an eyebrow in amusement. "_Aren't you stubborn? Why do you want him anyway?_"

"What?" the Whitelighter blinked, suddenly having a bad feeling. "What have you done to him?"

"_Nothing,_" _Wyatt_ replied calmly.

"Wyatt," Chris growled threateningly, getting up and striding to him. "What have you done to him?"

This world's Twice Blessed tilted his head curiously, "_Will you calm down if I show you?_"

"Yes!" Chris sighed exasperatedly.

"_First tell me, why is that so important to you? I told you he's fine._" _Wyatt_ requested. The Whitelighter stared at him as if he lost his mind.

"Wyatt!" they heard a familiar voice call.

"_Shit!_" Wyatt sprung to his feet, grabbed Chris's arm and shoved him into the other room. "_Stay here and be quiet,_" he ordered quietly and closed the door. Chris stood there, speechless, wondering in what world he landed this time.

* * *

><p>"<span>So,<span>" Wyatt started, when **Chris** with Wyatt went to the time where others were. "Where will we start?"

"_**I have no idea,**_" the Source shrugged. "_**They can be anywhere.**_"

"_**We can change the spell to be more specific,**_" _**Wyatt**_ suggested.

"That should do," Wyatt agreed and reached for the pen.

"_**I'll do it,**_" _**Chris**_ snatched the pen from his hand. "_**I bet you're just as hopeless with spells as he.**_"

"Hey!" both Wyatts cried indignantly.

"_**What?**_" _**Chris**_ smirked. "_**It's true.**_"

* * *

><p>They all turned to the wall, where the portal opened, staring at it warily.<p>

"**Hey,**" **Chris** said as soon as he stepped through. "**It's just us.**"

"What are you doing here?" asked Piper, while everyone else relaxed. "Everything is alright?"

"**Uh, yeah,**" **Chris** replied calmly. "**We got bored so we decided to check how you're doing.**" He looked around, "**Where's my Wyatt?**"

"He went for the book, which hopefully will contain the spell," Chris answered.

"**I see,**" the Whitelighter sighed. "**Can you take him for a while?**" he pleaded his double.

*Hey!* Wyatt complained.

***You may be just a baby now, but you're heavy,*** **Chris** said. ***Give me a break.*** Wyatt muttered something, but he didn't complain at the exchange.

"This is weird," Chris said, holding the baby awkwardly.

*You think?* Wyatt snorted. *Try to be in this body.*

**Chris** stretched and casually went over to _Wyatt_, "**So your Book doesn't have the spell?**"

"_Nope,_" the Source watched him curiously. "_Seriously you got bored with four versions of me and two versions of you?_"

"**Yep,**" the Whitelighter looked around, leaned closer to _Wyatt_ and whispered. "**We need to stall for time.**"

"_Why?_" the Source whispered back in confusion.

"**We got a little problem with demon and Wyatt, the kid Wyatt I mean, and Chris went missing. They're looking for them now.**"

"_I see._"


	19. Chapter 19

Madlenita – Hmm, kolor ściany? Czy ja wiem? Taki coś w rodzaju kremowego może? :) Dziękuję

Meyli Vaisyl – Your curiosity's appeased :) Thanks for the reviews :)

lily forever – Thank you. Well it wasn't "soon", but here you go :)

Miss_Potter-Malfoy-Lupin-Black – Hyhy, glad you like it so much ^^

LittleMixxy – Thanks :) I don't know what I'm going to do... Well mostly :P

FireDancer 109 – Well, what can I say? I'm writing it so I kind of know who is where. And if I get confused there are always notes :P

Thanks for the reviews. The more of them the more motivation for me to keep/start writing. But most likely nothing else will be posted at least until July. Thesis to write, exams to pass and so on...

Enjoy.

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span>, Wyatt - both good, first appearance  
><strong><em>Chris<em>**,**_ Wyatt_** - evil Chris, good Wyatt**_  
><em>****Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Chris<strong>,** Wyatt **- both good, traveled before with Sources and Chris and got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris, Wyatt - good Chris, who traveled back in time to save evil Wyatt<br>_Wyatt _– another Wyatt

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"<em><span>Mom!<span>_" _Wyatt_ said cheerfully.

"Hey, honey," Piper smiled at him, put the bags with shopping on the chair and went over to hug him. "How are you?"

"_I'm fine,_" _Wyatt_ answered. "_A bit bored._"

Piper chuckled, "I have some books and films for you. And I'm sorry, but I can't stay. We have an emergency. I just wanted to check on you first."

"_Oh,_" the _Twice Blessed_ did his best to look disappointed, but internally he was crowing, that he could get rid of her that easily and could focus on his two guests. Though, that didn't stop him from asking hopefully, "_Can I come?_"

"Oh, sweetie," Piper sighed, "you know that's not possible, we've been over this thousand of times."

"_I know. I'm sorry,_" _Wyatt_ smiled sheepishly. "_See you soon?_"

"The day after tomorrow most likely," she said hugging him again. "Be good and take care."

"_Of course._"

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt<strong> orbed back to the manor and sighed in relief. And was immediately fussed over by Piper.

"**I'm fine!**" he snapped at her after a moment.

"_Went well then?_" _Wyatt_ smirked.

"**They started to fight right in front of me!**" **Wyatt** complained.

"_Yes, they do that,_" the Source shrugged. "_Do you have The Book?_"

"**You could have warned me,**" **Wyatt** muttered, handing the book over. He frowned at his brother, "**What are you doing here?**"

"**Just checking,**" **Chris** shrugged and grinned. "**How was it to play the Source?**"

**Wyatt** grimaced, "**Nothing I want to repeat. Ever.**"

* * *

><p>The portal disposed the three of them on crossroads in the Magic School. They looked around at empty corridors in some confusion.<p>

"Well," Wyatt started, staring at the multiplying itself parts creating an endless tunnel in each of four directions, "that's something new."

"_**Looks like some kind of defense mechanism,**_" _**Chris **_squinted, trying to see the end of the corridor in front of him.

"_**I don't remember them being in Magic School,**_" _**Wyatt**_ commented. "_**Are you sure we're in the right place?**_"

"_**Yes.**_" _**Chris**_ glared at him and then sighed, "_**The spell was fine and I know for a fact, that nothing messed with it along the way.**_"

"But why would the defenses activate on us?" Wyatt was confused. _**Wyatt**_ cleared his throat pointedly, raising his eyebrows at his little brother. Oh, right. The Source. Wyatt frowned. "So what now? We stay here and wait for whoever else is here or start looking?"

"_**I won't be sitting around,**_" _**Chris**_ shrugged.

_**Wyatt**_ shrugged as well, "_**Where do we start?**_"

There was a moment of silence in which the boys pondered the question. Then each one of them pointed at the different corridor, simultaneously saying: "This way." There was silence again, when they stared at each other. Then, as one they turned to the corridor none of them chosen and started walking.

* * *

><p>Chris checked on his brother and frowned as he listened to the exchange between Piper and <em><span>Wyatt<span>_ of this world. Something was wrong. From the absence of windows in any of the two rooms, through the weakened powers of the Twice Blessed, to strange behavior of his mother. Was this _Wyatt_ in prison or something? Contained by his own family? Why?

He was thrown out of his musings by the door opening and the Twice Blessed stuck his head inside. "_You can come out now. And you saw he's fine, so now I have a favor to ask of you._"

"Favor?" Chris raised his eyebrow, wondering what crazy scheme he was going to be drug into.

"_I want you to get me out of here, so I can see the floating lights._"


	20. Chapter 20

mclaughlin - I like to finish stories I started, however long it takes. I admit, writing this chapter I was confused with who is who. That's a first. Aaand 'Destroying the world' is finished, 'Where did the magic go?' is stuck ;/

mysticmoon1331 – Yes, Tangled :D Thanks :)

Enjoy.

_Wyatt_ - evil Wyatt, the one without brother  
><span>Chris<span>, Wyatt - both good, first appearance  
><em>Chris<em>,_ Wyatt_ - evil Chris, good Wyatt_  
><em>**Wyatt** - the little Wyatt  
><strong>Chris<strong>,** Wyatt **- both good, traveled before with Sources and Chris and got rescued by them, when they needed fireballs  
>Chris, Wyatt - good Chris, who traveled back in time to save evil Wyatt<br>_Wyatt _– another Wyatt

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chris opened and closed his mouth a few times in bewilderment at the strange request. "What?" he finally managed.<p>

"_I want to get out to see the floating lights_," _Wyatt_ repeated.

"Floating lights?" the Whitelighter echoed. What. The. Hell?!

"_Yes._" The Twice Blessed looked at Chris suspiciously, "_You know where they are, do you__?_"

Chris didn't even have an idea what floating lights they were talking about, so he choose the safest way to get rid of the problem, "Why don't you make some by yourself?"

"_Make?_" _Wyatt_ blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. For one thing, you're a half-Whitelighter, you can orb. For the second, you can conjure some."

"_Orb?_" _Wyatt's_ look of confusion intensified. "_Conjure?_"

"You know," Chris stated slowly. "Magic."

_Wyatt_ stared at him for a moment and then smiled hopefully, "_You can do that? You can make the floating lights with magic? Show me!_"

"Uh, sure," the young Whitelighter didn't really know how to take this weird situation, but complied. He tried to orb, but instead his headache returned with a vengeance making him dizzy and nauseous with the addition of the throbbing from his left side. "Oh, this is not good," he muttered as he swayed, loosing his balance.

* * *

><p>*Something's wrong,* Wyatt said, suddenly tensing.<p>

*What?* Chris looked down at him with a frown.

*My Chris,* the Source was worried, but his small body could express it only by starting to cry. *Something's wrong.*

Everybody turned to look at them.

"What happened?" Piper was first to react and on instinct reached for her baby, forgetting that now it was the adult Wyatt. The Source didn't like it and orbed from her arms back to Chris.

*Don't let anybody else touch me!* he demanded, irritated, making himself cry even more.

"Hey, hey," Chris rocked him slightly, panicking a little. "Calm down. Nobody will touch you, just calm down."

*Don't tell me to calm down!* Wyatt growled. *My brother may be in danger and I can't do anything! You try that and then you can tell me to calm down!*

"**Hey!**" **Chris** moved to them and glared down at the child. "**Stop that, it's not his fault!**"

The small Twice Blessed hiccuped and went silent, staring at **Chris**, stupefied. *Sorry,* he said at last.

Chris looked at his double in wonder, "How did you do that?"

**Chris** grinned, "**Just a bit of an experience. Wyatt-Source is really all bark and no bite.**"

"_Hey!_" _Wyatt_ protested from the book. "_I resent that!_"

*You just didn't see everything,* the small Source grumbled.

"**Alright, that's it!**" **Wyatt** exclaimed. "**You,**" he pointed at his brother. "**Won't spend your time with any of the Sources anymore!**"

"**But, Wy,**" **Chris** tilted his head, considering. "**You are the Source.**"

**Wyatt** made an exasperated sound, throwing his hands up and paced away. The rest occupants of the room chuckled. The Source closed the book and walked to Chrises and his small counterpart.

"_What this all was about?_" he asked quietly.

"Apparently something is wrong with Chris," Chris answered.

"_Okay, hopefully, we'll be going after him and the rest soon,_" _Wyatt_ muttered and announced loudly to everybody. "_We're lucky. I found the spell._"

* * *

><p>The corridor extended itself infinitely. They had been walking for over an hour now and they didn't reach anything and didn't meet anyone.<p>

"Are you really, really sure it's the right place?" Wyatt asked with a touch of whining in his voice.

"**_Yes!_**" _**Chris**_ snapped. "_**It's not my fault, that this stupid place suddenly has a defense mechanism!**_"

"Well, it's not like we can disable it!" Wyatt snapped back. They froze.

"_**One good spell should do it,**_" _**Wyatt**_ estimated.

"_**Give me some paper and pen,**_" the Source demanded. "_**There is no way in hell any of you will write that spell. That can only lead to disaster and we don't have time to deal...**_" he paused, realizing the other Wyatt was muttering something, that suspiciously sounded like a spell. "_**What are you doing?!**_" But it was too late.


End file.
